A gift for the gods
by karim76
Summary: Batman found a gift in the alley he hates what happen next will change his life. This is my first try in writing a story ever so have fun
1. Chapter 1

In the long nights of Gotham a shadow is jumping above the city rooftops and protecting the innocents that lives below. He was moving so fast that only a handful of people could notice him as it disappear again in the dark night.

Shouting and fire guns where heard suddenly in the dark alley not far from the alley that he knew so well. The same alley behind the movie theater where it all started.

As he jumped down in the darkness the place was empty. There was nothing there. The only thing that is out of the ordinary was a box in the middle of the street with two insignias on it. He carefully checked the box for any traps and open it very carefully, the chock on his face was priceless as the bat has always his emotion check and buried.

His com link suddenly beeped.

"Wonder woman to batman"

"Batman here" he said with his batman voice.

"I just got a very interesting visit and I think we should talk" she hesitate a little and continued

"And I got a surprise for you" she sighed "lets meet at the manor and we will discuss things."

"Ok Batman Out."

Batman picked up the package carefully put it under his arm took out his grabber gun and shoot to the sky, in a second his shadow was gone.

As the Batmobile tires screech on the batcave floor Alfred was waiting for Batman as usual with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good evening sir you"re early tonight. I hope …"

Alfred was shocked when he saw what his ward was carrying in a trembling hands.

"Oh my God." Then he composed himself took the package from batman hands and very careful start to examine the little baby that was in the box. As soon as he picked the baby up he was met with the most adorable blue eyes he met. He looks closely at the baby and it start to move trying to touch his face.

"Sorry sir but who"s baby is that?" Alfred asked as he moved lift and right to settle the baby down.

"I don"t know I found it in the alley where my parents …." Batman frown.

"I see." Alfred said not leaving the baby out of sight.

There was something very familiar with that baby It looks like a spitting image of Bruce when he was at the same age but with a different eye color it was a darker blue than bruce.

The baby was only covered in a black and gold cloth with batman and wonderwoman insigna on it.

"You know sir she remind me of you when you were little."alfred said out of the blue.

"What?" batman head snapped.

Suddenly there was light in the cave and wonder woman materialize in the cave.

When batman saw her his heart skipped a beat.

He came close to her and touched her face with his gloved hand.

"Hello Gorgeous I have missed you." He said

"I missed you too Love." as she lean forward and put a gentle kiss on batman open mouth.

she turned and looked at the baby in Alfred hands.

"OH it is already here." She said out of the blue.

She flow to Alfred and looked at the baby.

In an monotone tone batman asked. "please explain."

"Oh Bruce please let me check on our daughter first" she said not looking at Batman.

At this batman lost his composure removed his cowl and looked in Diana eye. "our what?"

"Our daughter. She is a gift from the Gods." She said

"But why?" he asked.

"Because the gods know of our love and this is the only way we can have children as I am a demigod." So they grant me my wish.

Bruce looked at the baby with his piercing eyes calculating and watching as Diana picking her from Alfred hands and give it a gentle hug as the child touches her cheeks.

Diana turns around and looks into Bruce eyes and smiles.

"What should we call her?" she asked

Bruce startled looks at Diana

"I think we should wait "

"Why do you want to wait what is there to wait when I want to name our child?" she blurted out

"I need answers and I need more proof?" he said in a calm voice

She looked at him very patiently knowing very well how he brain think she moved closely to him looked in the eye as she slip the baby in his arms.

He looked down at her and could see that she has the same blue eyes as her mother and has the same face as his.

His heart was beating so fast that he said absently "her first name will be Martha as my mother"

"Her middle name will be Athena" Diana said as she got closer to Bruce and put her hand around him.

"Martha Athena Wayne" welcome to the family. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Richard Grayson was heading back from work when his mobile phone start vibrating. He took it out to check his caller ID. He sighed when he saw who was calling. He had a long day at work and had no more energy to fight especially with Bruce. He picked up the phone waiting for the yelling from the other end but he was surprised when an excited and joyful voice was saying "hey Dick".

"Hello Bruce are you Ok your voice don't seem ok" answered Dick.

"Oh I am fine just have good news." Replied Bruce.

"What are you talking about are you sure you're alright?" asked Dick.

"You have become a brother Dick" said Bruce with excitement.

"A what! Oh please tell me Bruce that you didn't take another kid. You cannot have two Robins. Is Tim ok? Who is the new kid what's his story? " shouted Dick over the phone.

"Hey relax it's nothing like that. Me and Diana had a gift from the Gods." answered Bruce in a relax voice.

"What do you mean a gift from the Gods anyway I will be there in an hour and you can explain everything. "With that Dick hang up his phone thinking that his evening couldn't be any better.

When he heard a knock on his window. He turned and saw Red Hood hanging there.

He signaled to the shadow to enter as he went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Dick and Jason has been on good terms since his resurrection. They had a good talk/fight but they are ok now and that is why Red Hood has stopped killing. That was one of Nightwing condition to keep him out of Batman hands.

"Hey Dickibird what are you doing tonight" asked red Hood.

"HI Jason I am going to the manor and I think you should come along there is a surprise waiting for us there." said dick.

"Why it's not I am welcomed there."

"Trust me you will want to see this and let me call Tim" said Richard.

"Is that serious you want to call the replacement "mocked Jason.

"Don't call him that and if you think about it you were a replacement too. And I want you to behave no more killing Tim and be civilized. " said Dick.

On their way to the manor they called Tim and he was meeting for them there.

As they stopped at the door of the manor Tim was waiting for them sitting on his bike. When he saw Jason he flinched. But Dick intervened "Remember Boys be civilized." the two Boys nod their head in agreement.

The three boys were in their civilian clothes. Dick in a black shirt and jeans. Jason with his black leather jacket, black pants and the big boots. Tim with a blue shirt and pants.

Before they can even knock the door was open and Alfred was there to greet them.

"Hello Master Richard, Master Jason it is always a pleasure to see you, Master Tim. please do come in Master Bruce is waiting for you in the library."

As the three boys enter the room all eyes were glued at the little baby in Bruce's arm who didn't even notice that they were there because he was so focused on the baby.

"Hey Bruce." that was Jason and it startled Bruce but when he looked up and saw his three boys standing there a big smile was on his face.

"Hello Boys "now the three boys were startled by the feminine voice behind them.

They all look and saw Diana enter the room.

"Come boys and meet your sister. Isn't she an angel?" Bruce asked them.

They all came closer to the little baby even Jason that was reluctant at first but with a nudge from Dick he get closer.

The little Angel looked up and saw them and start to moves and giggles. Bruce was so nervous he panicked but Diana was there and took the baby from him.

Jason smirked "this the best day ever to see the Big Bad Bat so anxious." And he laughed out Loud.

When Martha heard Jason she start to giggles more.

"Hello Jason it's good to see you're ok "said Bruce.

"Me Too 'Old Man' whose baby is that "asked Jason.

"Mine and Diana"

"You Mean you and Wonder Woman did it way to go Man."

"First Jason this is none of your Business but this Baby is a gift from Diana Gods. And her name is Martha Athena Wayne"

Richard took the Baby from Diana Arm "Welcome to the family Martha".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eighteen Months has passed since Martha came to their life so suddenly.

Diana has settled in Gotham as Diana Prince the new girlfriend of Bruce Wayne from which he had a child and she lives with him at the Manor Where their love bloom around the family they have created for themselves.

Today was a very important day for Bruce. He was so anxious he couldn't sleep when he came back from patrol. He looked at the sleeping beauty next to him and his heart felt joy and happiness he couldn't believe he could feel. He tried to think back for his plan for tonight he had asked dick for his help and the boy was so excited to help. Dick even had Tim and Jason help him to patrol tonight so he can have the night for himself and Diana.

Diana turn and open her eyes to look at Bruce and she smiled when he saw him awake.

She came closer to him .put her Lips on his. They both Moan as their lips touched and it felt like they are in their own paradise. And no matter what will happen next they will have this moment forever.

Their lips parted away and she said "Good Morning my Dark Knight"

"Good morning My Princess" he replied and then he bent down again and start kissing her neck and under her ear.

"mmmmmm…. We need to stop or we will stay here all day Long and you have a board meeting to attend too."

He knew she was right if he doesn't move and get up now he will spend all day with her in Bed and he had things to do so he better get going. He give her one last kiss on her lips and stood out of the Bed went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Diana Turned around and looked at the monitor on her bed stand and saw her little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully in her bed in the next room.

She sat down on the bed looked at the bathroom door thinking how much she loves the man on the other side. Her Gods were right they are perfect together they complete each other in all ways. He was her beacon of hope. And she couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. Suddenly she heard a small cry on the monitor and she turned to see Martha waking up. She stood up put on her nightgown robe and headed to the room next door.

Batman was in his room at the watchtower looking at his plan one last time before heading to the surface. When he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the monitor to see who was there and sighed when he saw it was Clark.

Batman gathered his things and open the door to Superman.

"Hey Clark. i have to go see you later"

"Hi Bruce can we talk a little I need your help with something" asked Superman.

"I am busy now can we do it later." Replied Batman as he walked past superman to the transport console and start typing the coordination.

Superman looked at the coordination and knew where they will send him. He flew next to him so fast and was teleported with him to Themyscira.

When they materialized on the golden beach of Paradise Island Batman glared at Superman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Batman.

"What are you doing here Bruce you know the rules about this place." Said Superman. "Do you have a death wish or something".

"There is something I need to do you can stay here or you can come along maybe it will easier if you are with me" said Batman as he turned around and run into the wood.

Superman flew above the woods using his X-ray vision to locate Batman. When he saw that he was surrounded by the Amazonian warriors and were ready to jump him he flew down and grabbed Batman and flew him away in the skies.

"You should tell me where we are going because I am not letting you go down there anymore. The forest is full of warriors ready to jump you." yelled Superman as Batman trying to free his Grip.

Batman hated when he was carried like this he wanted to do his thing alone but knew that superman wouldn't let him and he doesn't have the time to argue he wants to finish what he wanted to do and be back before the night fall so he sighed and told superman.

"To the Palace I need to speak to the queen".

Superman looked at him closely but didn't say anything as he flew towards the royal Palace.

When they reached the balcony Batman told superman to wait there and secure the perimeter and this will not take long.

As Batman sneaked in the shadows of the palace he saw guards coming his way so he had to move fast not to raise suspicion. He jumped on them and knocked the one on the left with one swift move on her neck. The other Guard was ready for him when he stand up as she charged on him with her sword. He ducked and with his right fist he knocked her out from below.

He opened the Door to the royal chamber and there sat Queen Hippolyta on her throne she was as beautiful as his Princess was but his Princess had something she didn't have passion. The queen was all royalty and she lack the fire that Diana Have.

On her right was standing a big warrior with red hair. As he approached the throne he removed his cowl.

"What are you doing here Man and where are my guards" shouted the queen. "Young man you know the rules of this island, even so you are a friend of my daughter you will face the consequences of disregarding them, Artemis Kill him."

Batman Bow his head in front of the queen and said "Queen Hippolyta please hear me out I am her to talk to you about your daughter."

With one hand the queen stopped the angry Artemis "what about my daughter."

"Queen Hippolyta I don't know if you know that but I love your daughter very much and I want to ask her to marry me." Said batman so fast and when he finished it look like the whole world was dropped from Batman shoulder.

The queen was shocked by the statement but regained her composure and ask Artemis to leave them. The big warrior looked at Batman with angry and threatening eyes that can make a ma n shiver and dies just from the look. But Batman didn't even flinch.

When the door closed. The queen looked at Batman like an eagle surrounding a mouse. "So you want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes" replied Batman

"And how are my Daughter and my Grandchild?" asked the queen.

"You know about Martha?" Batman was chocked Diana never told her Mother about their child.

She said she will tell her later because she thought that her Mother would be angry at her for falling in Love with a mere Mortal.

"Yes I have known about her for some time now after all she is my daughter and I always keep an on her even if she exiled and I was hoping to see them both. Not you the man who seduced my Daughter" explained the queen. "Anyway does your daughter know you're here?"

"No I wanted your approval first before I asked Diana" said Batman.

The queen look deep into Bruce eyes. "I will approve your request because I know how much my daughter loves you but I also have one condition. Even though I don't like the whole idea. I want you to promise me that you will send both my daughter and grandchild will come to spend the next summer here in Themyscira."

The Joy in Bruce eye was so visible even so he didn't move an inch. He bowed his head again and said "Thank you Queen Hippolyta and I promise"

With that batman put his cowl again and run back to the chamber door and jumped out of the balcony to be catch by Superman who flew away with him.

In that Moment at the headquarters of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul grooms Damian Wayne to succeed him as head of the league. He was standing next to his grandson when a shot was heard and he fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Damian looked up as he heard the shot and was shocked when he saw his grandfather fall to the ground next to him in a puddle of blood as his mother was all over him to protect him and drag him inside the headquarters. Explosion sounds where heard all over the compound. As she drag him inside Damian was shouting to his grandfather to wake up. When inside Talia was surrounded by three men in black. She withdrew her sword and killed the one to her left and with swift moves she killed the other two. Damian took one of the assassin sword and jumped to the right side of his mother and the sword went through the paper door to rest in the body of another assassin.

"We should move this place is compromised and we can do nothing for your grandfather" Talia said as she dragged Damian further inside.

"No the Pit should do the trick he will survive this as he always do" shouted Damian.

Talia took her son into a hug and whisper into his ear "Son he is beyond the pit power, his brain was scattered all over the place. We can do nothing for him now."

Damian looked into his mother eyes nodes and follow her to the escape boat while hearing the battle screams from the yard outside.

"I think it's time to meet your Father Damian." said Talia to her son as they run toward the cave.

Damian looked at his Mother but said nothing because all he could think about was revenge. He wanted to kill the man that killed his Grandfather the greatest man he ever knew. But he was startled when his mother told him that he was going to see his father. He knew from his Mother that his Father was also a great man but for him he is a stranger. He had studied his father file from the league and he knew everything they know. But for him he was a mystery some of the data in the file are missing. And his grandfather didn't like his father much because he refused his proposal to join him in his quest for a better world.

Damian boarded the boat with his mother, looked behind him to see men emerging from the entrance of the cave followed by Deadshot. He recognize him from the files. He knew he was the man that shot his grandfather, no one else could have done this. He also knew that he was a hired gun so someone else was behind the coup. And he will figure out who, for the mean time he needed to protect his mother.

As the boat went through the dark night towards Gotham he heart was beating faster as he sees the silhouette of the city in the horizon.

Bruce looked at the Box in his hand and smiled. He opens the box to check the ring inside. It look marvelous it was a golden ring with three gems that looks like they are fused together all three Gem looked identical but the one in the middle was bigger than the other two. It was his mother.

Bruce closed the box and took one last look in the mirror and headed down stairs to meet with his Love.

 **I now it is a small chapter but will get back with a new one soon**

 **Please review i like to here your thought about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Bruce was waiting for Diana in lobby so he reflected back at the eighteen months that passed and how it changed his life.

When Martha came into his life he was suspicious first so he did all the test he could think about and they all gave him the same result she was his daughter.

In the meantime Diana was settling down nicely in the manor and he could see his love the child grew on Bruce she grew also on all the family even Jason.

Bruce was surprised when he saw Jason the next morning that Martha came to their lives. He sneaked in to the manor and went to her room to give her a gift "a fluffy Pink unicorn toy". When Bruce rushed in the room as Jason has triggered the silent alarm. What Bruce saw was breathtaking. His son the one that seemed tough and don't let anyone come close to him was holding the baby with gentle care and was smiling to her. Bruce couldn't remember when he last saw Jason Smile.

Bruce closed the door to leave his siblings alone he smiled and went to his room. as he opened the door to his own room he saw the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine siting on his bed. The love of his life was waiting for him.

"Hello Bruce, We need to talk." said Diana as she looked into Bruce deep blue eyes. She was searching for something when she found it she smiled.

"Diana." and comes closer to her he looked back into her eyes and his heart melted. "WOW you are the only woman who can make me lose control of my emotions." And lean forward and put his lips on hers. When they lips touch it was like the time has stopped and everything around him just froze.

"I love you my Princess" said Bruce without thinking.

Diana was surprised she never thought he will say it first but she smiled and kissed him again "I Love you too my Dark Night".

From that morning on Diana settled in the Manor with the baby and she moved to Gotham for good it was her town now. Bruce was happy his three children visited daily to check on their sister. Even Red Hood was there whenever there was a family reunion regarding Martha. And her smile will always make him smile back. And Jason relationship with his family have even improved aver the few months.

Bruce Looked at his watch to see that he still have time before his date and thought back at his day. After he had talked to the queen and asked Diana hand in marriage and while was superman flying him over the island with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"Oh Nothing I am just glad you did it at last. Congratulation man" replied superman. "The league will be thrilled when they will hear about it "

"Can you please keep to yourself for the time being I didn't even ask her yet" said Bruce.

"Alright I will keep your secret for now but we are going to throw you a party after that"

"Fine now please take me to Gotham I have a lot of things to prepare for tonight."

 **i know its a small chapter but i wanted to give you something before the weekend.**

 **please review and if i have some spelling or grammar mistakes i am sorry because English is not my first language so please bare with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Bruce was waiting for Diana in the Lobby when he saw her going down the stairs. That moment stopped for him as he saw the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on in front of him.

She was wearing a long red Dress showing her beautiful Body. Her black hair was locked in a ponytail with a silver hair binder. Her smile when she saw him was so melting and her eyes behind the fake glasses were sparkling with excitement.

 _Bruce has asked her out tonight and her guts was telling her that there is something special about tonight so she called her friend Shayera to help her find a dress for the evening and discuss what she feels._

 _When Shayera arrived her wings were hidden by the magic amulet that Zatanna has given her. Diana went to the kitchen to inform Alfred that they will leave Martha in his care and they will be back soon._

 _At the mall while Diana was changing outfits when Shayera popped the question._

 _"What do you think Bruce is preparing for you tonight?"_

 _"I don't know but I got a feeling that it is a very special night. I could he was anxious about tonight. i don't know but I have butterfly in my stomach when I think about it ." replied Diana._

 _She emerged from the dressing room and Shayera was in a shock as she saw Diana._

Bruce took Diana hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful tonight my princess." Bruce said as he led Diana to the rose Garden.

"Aren't we going out tonight?" asked Diana.

"No I wanted it to be more private tonight" replied Bruce as he lean closer to give her a kiss.

When their lips touches a new sensation went through their body as they feel warmer as their bodies' touches each other.

Bruce broke the kiss and look into Diana eyes, a smile on his face.

Diana was feeling the anxious in Bruce's eyes. He has that look, the look of someone in love.

Bruce hand was clenched in his pocket afraid not to lose the small box there. When they reach the garden it was full of candle. Diana was in an awe "I didn't think you were the romantic Type Bruce" as she looked around the garden. It was a beautiful garden full of red roses but tonight with the candles effect it was amazing.

Bruce led Diana to the table on the side where you can see the moon and all of Gotham.

They sit down next to each other With Diana resting her head to his shoulder.

"I love you my princess" said Bruce suddenly after what was like eternity. He lean forward and kiss her. "I love you too Bruce" she smiled at him and hug him tightly. As they hugged he whispered in her ears. "Will you marry me My Princess?" asked Bruce suddenly.

She was shocked as she saw Bruce presenting her the small box with the ring in it. Diana wasn't expecting this. Millions of thoughts passes through her head. Different emotion through her heart. She looked Bruce in the eyes and whisper "Yes". And she lean forward and they kissed.

"You have made me the happiest man alive Diana and I hope I can make as happy as I am now."

And they looked back at the moon his arm around her as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly the moon was filled with a Batman sign. Bruce looked intensely at the sign. The source of the sign was not GCPD building but the harbor. Diana looked at Bruce.

"Nightwing can handle this" he said to her. Then his phone was beeping the emergency Batman Channel. He sighed and whisper

"Sorry Diana but I have to take this." He picked his phone and saw the message. "sorry my Love I need to go"

"I know my love that is our life and I live in it too. Let me put my uniform and we will go together"

He nods and run to the cave.

When they reach the piers, there was only one Boat parked there Batman jumped in front of the signal source. And shut it down.

"Hello My beloved"

 **Please Reviews. i was stuck on the proposal thing but i did it finally. also can anyone please help me with the proofing as it is my first story ever.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Batman was unfazed by the presence of Talia. He looked at the woman as she close the space between them with a grace that show her body in a provocative and sexy way. As she reach Batman she put her hands on His chest and moved closer to kiss him when Diana Appeared Behind Batman.

Talia Stopped and looked Diana in the eyes "what is she doing here beloved" she said with a voice full of daggers.

"That is not of your concern Talia. Tell me what do you want." Asked Batman.

Talia looked down and moved back she looked Batman straight in the eyes then she looked at Diana with hatred in her eyes when she noticed the ring on her finger. She ignored the ring and came closer to Batman and whispered in his ears "This is a private matter are you sure you want this woman here?"

"Wonder Woman is here to assist me you can talk in front of her as I have no secrets to hide from her." Replied Batman.

Diana Grinned as she looked straight into Talia eyes challenging her to say more.

Talia was forced to put a smile on her face as she looked back at Batman. "Beloved I have a favor to ask do you remember our last encounter?"

"You mean when you drugged me and took advantage of the situation." Replied Batman

Talia Frown but she continued "Well something happen during that night. Come out Damian"

As Damian moved from behind the curtain and came forward to stand next to his Mother.

"Hello Father" he said as he looked straight into his father.

There was an awkward silence that felt like eternity by finally Batman broke it as he looked again into Talia questioning.

"Oh Beloved I can assure you that he is yours. Even when there is this striking resemblance."

Diana came closer and looked at Damian with pity. As his parents were talking about him as he was not even here.

"Hello Damian I am Diana and I am your father friend" she said as bend down to be at Damian level.

Talia throw dagger from her eyes at Diana but didn't say anything.

Damian on the other hand was looking at Diana then at his father.

"Why are you here Talia?" asked Batman straight to the point.

Talia turned around and said "My Father is dead, he was killed and I need to take back the league."

"So Ra's is dead so what do you need me to do about it"

"Nothing I am taking care of it, I just need you to take care of Damian here till I figure things out"

Batman looked back at Damian and he saw Diana next to him.

Diana smiled at Damian but he looked back at his mother and father.

"So you hide Damian from me for 10 years and why did you do that" asked Batman.

"He was the heir for the Demon Head so he needed to be trained as one and you are a distraction we didn't want in his life" declared Talia "But Now I need you to take care of him because he is in danger and I will be busy restoring my father empire for him." She continued.

She looks back at Damian than at Batman "please take good care of him Batman I will come back for him when this is over" she said as she turns around and boarded her Boat.

Batman was eyeing the Boat as it vanishes into the horizon. Damian and Diana Came next to Batman.

"So you Didn't know I existed?" asked Damian "No" Replied Batman as he looked into his son eyes then he looked at Wonder woman and said "can you please take Damian Home I need to check something". She nodded.

"Hey I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself" shouted Damian angrily.

"Look kid I will be with you shortly now please go with Diana" he said that as he knelt to Damian level and looked into his eyes.

"tsst , ok I will go with her"

"Thanks kid and will see you soon" said Batman.

In the meantime, Diana had one hand on Damian shoulder as she looked at him and gave him a faint smile.

Then she looked Batman and said "I will get him safely" as she pulled Damian to her and flew away.

 **Sorry for not updating sooner but was going through a block how to continue hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 8./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Diana Reached the Batcave and Put Damian down he was frustrated by the way she had picked him up and flew Away But she ignored his protest and looked at the stairs as Alfred was entering the Batcave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looked at Diana and moved up his eye brow "and Who is this young Man your highness?" he asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alfred this Damian and he is Bruce's Son" she replied as she looked at Damian and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Oh My! Good Evening Master Damian" as Alfred was looking at Damian and was choked by the resemblance between Damian and Bruce./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello Pennyworth so you are the one who raised my Father" said Damian Bluntly. "I thought you are a much Older man your picture doesn't give you justice"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alfred raised an eye brow and looked Damian in the eyes and said "it is a pleasure to meet you Master Damian may I take your bag and show you the way to your room"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Alfred was leading Damian out of the Batcave the Batmobile crossed her way through to its designated place. And Batman Jumped out of the car and moved to the Bat computer without looking At Diana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana moved Bruce Chair to face her and sit in his lap put her arms around him. Look him in the eyes and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""you know that you will be a Great Father and I am here to help you my Love" whispered Diana in his ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I Love you Diana I don't know what I can do without you " said Bruce a s lean down and kiss her gentle lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Two weeks has passed since Damian was brought to Bruce. And no one could penetrate his frozen heart except Martha. The little Bundle of Joy seems to Show that Damian has a heart and he is human because she is the only human being that he allow to touch him and when he is in her presence you can see a small faint smile on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Damian was still searching secretly for his grandfather murderer and tonight he has a lead. One the goon that work for Deadshot surfaced inspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" /spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; background: white;"Blüdhaven. He jumped on one of the bikes that are in the cave wearing of the Robin costume./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Two hours later Batman phone was ringing. He looked at the calleriD and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello Bruce" said a panting Dick./p  
p class="MsoNormal""hey Dick, how are you ?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have someone here who say that he is your son. What should I do about him? " ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am on my wayspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spankeep him secure" answered Batman./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 9./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the Batmobile enter the cave. Followed by the motorcycle of Nightwing Alfred was waiting for them with a tray of black coffee. As the car stops Damian was out in a hurry but was stopped when Batman called for him to wait./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He turned around and looked deep into Batman lenses not budging till Batman Broke contact and said to Damian./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Follow Me" he said to Damian and moved to the Bat Computer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After pressing several Keys, a picture of Deadshots is on the screen and different files are open./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look Damian I knew that you would go after Deadshot by yourself but you don't have too my Boy as your father it is my job to protect you and I will do all that I can to do so. But you need to trust me"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Damian Looked at Batman and said only one world. "Thank you "./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After several hours and checking all the files compiled by Batman Damian reach a conclusion that Deadshot is hired or forced to work for a lady called Amanda Waller and she was the one that ordered his grandfather murder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly Damian heard foot steps coming closer he looked up and saw Diana coming closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was in her civilian clothes looking at Damian with worried eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Damian you need to go to Bed honey its 4 in the morning and you Need to span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" whatever your doing can wait for a few hours beside Batman and Nightwing said they will help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Damian looked up and said "I am span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spannot tired "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana Sighed but moved closer to Damian put her hand on her shoulder and said in a firmer tone "close what your doing and go to bed" as she said that she shut down his screen and turn his chair around./p  
p class="MsoNormal""fine " he said in an angry voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And moved upstairs without looking back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana Sighed again and followed him. When she entered the master bedroom Bruce was feeding Martha her Bottle and singing for her. She stopped and looked at them with adoration./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This is her family now and she will do anything to protect them. She came closer to Bruce put her hand on his neck and start caressing it. He looked up put one finger on his lips so that she will not make any noise and moved Martha to her Bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He moved on his tip toes away from her took Diana Hand and went to the adjoint Room and start kissing Diana Neck as he cross over the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He whispered in her ear "I love you my Princess". And closed the door behind them./p 


End file.
